


A Gift from Across the Boarder [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonyTober [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Collars, Fanart, King Tony Stark, Kings & Queens, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sex slave Steve Rogers, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: King Tony Stark is given a Omegan concubine as tribute.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Gift from Across the Boarder [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 09 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the windows arc reactor themed... but it didn't really work out 😅  
> I tried to make do with what I had drawn... then I coloured the inner panes of the window green and realised (in that moment) I had made trees 😂😂😂
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
